youngcash09fandomcom-20200215-history
The Texas Chain Saw Massacre
The Texas Chain Saw Massacre is a 1974 horror film directed by Tobe Hooper and written by Hooper and Kim Henkel. The film follows a group of friends who fall victims. Although The Texas Chain Saw Massacre was marketed as a true story to attract a wider audience, the overall premise is entirely fictional. The main antagonist, Leatherface and minor plot details were inspired from real-life serial killer Ed Gein. Plot Sally Hardesty (Marilyn Burns) and her brother, Franklin (Paul A. Partain), travel with three friends—Jerry (Allen Danziger), Kirk (William Vail), and Pam (Teri McMinn)—to a cemetery where the grave of the Hardestys' grandfather is located. Their aim is to investigate reports of vandalism and corpse defilement. Afterward, they decide to visit an old Hardesty family homestead. On the way there they pick up a hitchhiker (Edwin Neal). He behaves bizarrely, and slashes himself and Franklin with a straight razor before the group forces him out of the van. They stop at a gas station to refuel, but a guy (Jim Siedow) tells them that the pumps are empty. They continue to the homestead, intending to return to the gas station once the fuel has been delivered. When they arrive, Franklin tells Kirk and Pam about a local swimming hole, and the couple head off to find it. Instead, they stumble upon a nearby house; Kirk calls out, asking for gas, while Pam waits on the front steps. Kirk receives no answer but when he discovers the door is unlocked, he enters the house. Leatherface (Gunnar Hansen) appears and kills him. Pam enters soon after and finds the house is filled with furniture made from human bones. She attempts to flee, but Leatherface catches her and impales her on a meathook. At sunset, Jerry, Sally's boyfriend, heads out to look for Pam and Kirk. He finds the couple's blanket outside the nearby house. He investigates and finds Pam inside a freezer which she's still alive. Before he can react, Leatherface murders him and stuffs him in the freezer with Pam. With darkness falling, Sally and Franklin set out to find their friends. As they near the neighboring house and call out, Leatherface lunges from the darkness and kills Franklin with a chainsaw. Sally escapes to the house and finds some an elderly couple in an upstairs room. She escapes from Leatherface by jumping through a second floor window and flees to the gas station. Leatherface disappears into the night. The proprietor calms her with offers of help, but then ties her up and forces her into his truck. He drives to the house, arriving at the same time as the hitchhiker, who turns out to be Leatherface's younger brother. When the pair bring Sally inside, the hitchhiker recognizes her and taunts her. The men torment the bound and gagged Sally, while Leatherface, now dressed as a woman, serves dinner. Leatherface and the hitchhiker bring an old man from upstairs to join the meal. During the night, they decide Sally should be killed by "Grandpa" (John Dugan). "Grandpa" tries to hit Sally with a hammer, but he was too weak. In the confusion, Sally breaks free, leaps through a window, and escapes to the road. Leatherface and the hitchhiker give chase, but the hitchhiker is run down and killed by a passing semi-trailer truck. Armed with his chainsaw, Leatherface attacks the truck when the driver stops to help. The driver hits him in the face with a large wrench. Sally escapes in the bed of a passing pickup truck as Leatherface waves the chainsaw above his head in frustration. Category:Horror Movies Category:The Texas Chainsaw Massacre Movies